New Edfriend
by Syphrosyne69
Summary: The Eds and Kris have started high school, and they've got much more than academics on their minds!
1. Chapter 1

As I opened my eyes I quickly squinted them again, the bright light from the florescent fixtures giving me a headache. As I adjusted to my surroundings I sat up in confusion. I wasn't in my room... I was in a hospital bed. My heart began to beat faster as my eyes darted to-and-fro trying to assess the unexpected situation. Iron bars lined the windows and the only door out was made of steel with a small, plexiglass window peering out. I suddenly realized where I was. I was in an insane asylum... I began to hyperventilate and leapt to my feet, skidding on the cold floor. I regained my footing and ran for the door. I sprinted from the confines of the room and out into the stark-white hallway. I paused, looking up and down for anyone that could help me. The hospital was empty, only echoing with the sounds of my hurried breath. I resumed my attempted escape and sprinted down the hall and flight of stairs until I arrived at an admissions desk. There was no one there. My stomach dropped as I slammed door after door open, looking for someone, anyone, to get me out of this place. My search was interrupted by a faint voice emanating from upstairs. I was frozen with terror by the sudden intrusion upon this seeming ghost town of a facility. I regained my composure and slowly, my bare feet padded down the linoleum-lined floor towards the voice. As I came closer, I could make it out as a soft song, repeating unknown words over and over again. This horrible tune was terribly familiar and sent shivers through my spine. I eventually arrived back at the room I had woken up in to find the door closed and another patient inside. With a deep breath I walked in. My mother sat on the end of the bed in which I had found myself in this horrible place. I meant to run, but couldn't. She was sobbing uncontrollably, holding her head in her hands and swaying it back and forth. "My baby..." She breathed. "My poor, poor baby...". I swallowed apprehensively and crept beside her, sitting on the bed.

"Your baby's here." I spoke without thinking. She looked up at me through her tangled and matted mess of hair, those same blue eyes I had, red with grief. In a flash of movement she had me pinned to the ground with her hands around my throat as she tried to strangle me. I screamed and flailed my arms and legs around, trying to break free but to no avail. I felt the warm water of a bath fill my lungs and realized she was trying to kill me like she had tried when I was first born.

I woke up sitting, an echo of my own yell bouncing off of the walls and cold sweat leaking from my pores. I looked at the clock apprehensively. It was three in the morning again, and I shook my head in response as I flopped down on my back. "Not again." I moaned, holding my temples with a deep breath. This was the same nightmare for three weeks and I was starting to get tired of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was peering through the rouge, makeshift curtains hung lazily over my only window. I let out a yawn and smacked my mouth, tasting my rancid morning breath with a grimace. I stood to my feet and slumped over to my closet, picking up a pair of pants and a shirt out of the pile on the floor. I put them on lazily and grabbed my goggles on the way out. My dad was in the living room reading the paper and eating a bowl of cereal. I waved to him as I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my skateboard. "Bye pop." I smiled.

"Have fun." He replied, mouth full. With that, I was out the door and on my board, speeding towards Eddy's house.

When I arrived I followed the pillar of smoke into his kitchen. I almost gagged the scent was so strong. The sight in his kitchen was even more revolting. Eggs, peppers and spices littered the floor, walls and even ceiling. There stood Eddy over the stove, trying desperately to create a respectable omelet. "Dude, don't set your house on fire! Think about the magazines!" I cackled. He turned to me with a smirk.

"Hey Kris. Want one of my world-famous omelets?" He offered. I peered at the smoking contents of the pan.

"You mean that crisp you have?" I raised an eyebrow. He seemed to growl.

"Omelet." He snapped, turning back to attend to his ever-failing attempt at breakfast.

"Here man, if you need some help I've got a good hand in the cooking business." I offered.

"Back off." He snarled. "You'll ruin it."

"Ruin it? You've done a good job of that yourself."

"That's what you think. I'm just browning it!"

"Browning it! It's jet black and a fire hazard. Get that thing off the stove before someone eats it and dies."

"Like you could do better!"

"Bet you I could!"

"How much?" He was glaring down at me, now completely disregarding his omelet.

"Five bucks." I crossed my arms defiantly. "If you have that much."

"I always got cash, unlike you." He shook his head, reaching for his wallet and pulling out a five. I did the same.

"You're on pipsqueak." I poked his chest repeatedly. He only pushed me away and attended to the fire that was now engulfing his breakfast.

I turned to the fridge and pulled out eggs, butter and milk. Then I grabbed flour from the pantry and set everything down on the counter. I took a bowl and put in all of the needed ingredients, then mixed them thoroughly with a whisk. I poured the batter into a pan that was heating on the stove and flipped the cooking pancake once or twice before it was golden brown. I set it on a plate and drenched it in syrup, slamming the plated pancake on the table defiantly. Eddy soon afterwards presented his omelet. It wasn't burnt like the others, but this was Eddy, so I suspected a trick. We pushed our plates to the other person and took a forkful of our opponent's cuisine. I slowly chewed his food, searching for anything that could bring him down. But as I ate it, I began to realize I liked it... a lot. His expression was changing as well. When we had sufficiently sampled each other's dish we pushed it aside. I was the first to speak.

"Lucky break." I smiled.

"Oh?" He grinned as well. "Same for you, I guess."

"So who wins?" I asked.

"Me, obviously." Eddy stood to full height, puffing his chest out in pride.

"Fat chance. Didn't you taste the fluffy goodness of my pancake? I deserve the money!"

"No! My omelet is unbeatable!" He pounded his fist on the table. "Give me the money." He held his hand out expectantly. I crossed my arms and turned my chin in the air.

"Don't lie to yourself." I stuck out my tongue. Suddenly Double D burst through the door with Ed.

"We're going to be late for class." He warned.

"Come on Eddy!" Ed beckoned. "Buses are so cruel!"

"We don't take the bus anymore, remember Ed? You drove me here in _your_ vehicle." Double D tried to educate Ed but to no avail.

"Hold on to your boxers, we're goin', we're goin'." I dismissed them with an exasperated wave. Eddy and I grabbed our bags and headed out of the door, following our two friends into Ed's truck and driving off to Peach Creek High.


End file.
